Parts of implants and other articles used in the medical field must be packed in a sterile condition. It is known to package the articles to be packed in a sterile condition in films and to hold these films in place by means of padding or shaped inserts in storage packages. In other cases, the articles are placed in deep-drawn blisters, and the fixing in storage packages is brought about, on the one hand, by the stiffness of the deep-drawn parts and, on the other hand, by padding or shaped inserts. In all cases, the packages have to be precisely adapted to the articles to be packed. In addition, the resulting packages are bulky because of the different materials used and these are, therefore, also difficult to recycle.